


when i can see.

by rems



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blind Roy Mustang, F/F, First Kiss, Post-Promised Day, au of fma where everythings the same but roys a butch lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rems/pseuds/rems
Summary: riza has something to confess, and roy has a goal.





	1. a confession

Roy was leaning near a window (or so she assumed, she'd asked to be directed to one) and staring off into, well, nothing, as she was blind, when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Aaaahh!" Roy shouted, nearly slipping of of the bench she was seated on in the process. She put her hand up. "No. Don't say who you are, I want to try and figure it out" She focused on the hand, and the mass of body heat attached to it. "Ahhh, Lieutenant, that is you, isn't it?"

Riza huffed out a laugh through her nose, taking her hand off of her shoulder. "Yes, sir, its just me. I didn't mean to startle you." She sat next to Roy and tapped the side of Roy's thigh with the back of her hand, letting the Colonel know how close she was sitting as to avoid another accidental smack. "How are you doing today?"

"The doctors say that my hands are healing fine, and that they're going to keep looking into ways to fix my eyesight."

"That's. Good," Riza said haltingly. Roy knew that she would never see again, the Truth doesn't take away something that can be regained, and had told Riza as much.

Roy chuckled. "No, it's not." Riza laughed a bit, then leaned back into the bench as the two sat in silence.

"So, how about you? How is your um. Neck?" Roy saw blonde hair in a pool of blood for a moment, but blinked it away and swallowed the sick feeling in her stomach. She subtly shifted enough for her arm to brush the Lieutenant's, assuring herself that she was still here.

Riza scooted a bit closer, sensing her slight panic, pushing their shoulders together firmly. "It's getting better. It's healing, but still hurts like hell." Roy hummed in response.

Riza shifted to fully face her. "Colonel." Roy looked up, turning her face in her direction, just slightly off. "I. Hm." She took her bandaged hand and pulled it into her lap, fidgeting with it for a bit, thinking. She let go after a minute or two, stood up, and walked to the door.

Roy heard her waking away and sighed a bit. She always felt better, _safer_ , when the Lieutenant was near, but especially after she'd gone blind. It was disorienting, frightening, even, to be suddenly tossed into a world without knowing where anything was, or who anyone was. But she could trust Riza; Riza was a rock to cling to in the newly stormy sea that was Roy's surroundings.

Suddenly there was a hand on Roy's head. She'd been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard Riza making her way back to the bench they'd been seated on. Riza sat next to her, close enough that their knees where pressed together, and her hand was warm on Roy's arm.

"Colonel. Roy." That caught her attention. "I know there are certain. Laws and regulations but, that does not change the fact of the matter." Roy's eyebrows were furrowing, trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"What. _Kind_ of laws? You know I haven't always followed protocol to the 't'," Roy said. Riza slid the hand that was on her arm down to her hand, taking it into her lap again, and grabbing the other hand to join it.

"You are. Extremely important to me. You do know that, don't you?"

Roy nodded in agreement. "And you to me."

"I would hate to change that. I would hate to have you think less of me in any way." Roy scowled.

"Nothing could ever change that. _Nothing_."

"I know but this. We have always worked together. It was Ms. Hawkeye and Ms. Mustang. The Hawk's Eye and The Flame Achemist. Second Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang. Riza and Roy. We are a pair, we've always worked this way, but it isn't. Enough."

"Enou-"

"I am in love with you," Riza ground out, stiffening completely. Roy could feel her hands shaking where they held her own, she was quivering with anxious energy. Roy's face lit up bright red.

Riza never thought that she would say it, but she was so fucking glad that Roy was blind in this moment. Her face was flushed, and Roy would have never let her live it down if she could see it.

"I," she said. And stopped.

Roy didn't say anything for two whole minutes, just staring in the direction of Riza's face. Then she grabbed for her, fumbling a bit while searching for her shoulders, and pulled Riza into her chest tightly.

"God I wish I could see you. If I could have my sight back for only one moment, this would be it."

Riza leaned back and placed their foreheads together. "I would like to kiss you, Colonel."

Roy made a face and shook her head. "No. I will get my sight back. You can kiss me when I can see you"


	2. a goal

Dr. Marco healed Havoc first, under Roy's direction. When it was her turn, she announced that only she, Riza, and Marco would be present in the room during the transmutation. And once it was done, she kept her eyes sealed shut.

"Dr. Marco?"

"Mm?"

"I would appreciate it if you left the room." Roy turned to face him, eyes still shut firm.

"Wh-" Marco protested before he was cut off.

"I don't want to give you the responsibility of reporting me," Roy replied, a smug grin sliding onto her face. Riza's palm hit her own forehead in embarrassment.

"Reporting y... Oh! Oh, I see." The doctor chuckled under his breath and then turned to Riza. "You might want to close the curtains, the Colonel's eyes will be pretty sensitive after this long without sight." Riza nodded in acknowledgment.

Riza stood and closed the curtains, then went to where Roy was seated, sitting on the floor between her knees and putting a hand on her knee. "We're alone now, and the curtains are drawn. Open you eyes when you're ready."

Roy sat completely still and stiff for a few minutes. Riza waited patiently. "I'm. Afraid to open them. What if it didn't work. What if the Truth is more powerful," she said. There was a thickness to her voice; Riza knew that she was in tears.

She knelt up and put both hands on her shoulders. "You won't know until you open them. Delaying will not change the outcome." Roy nodded and took a deep breath. And opened her eyes.

It was too bright. It hurt like hell, and everything was white for a second, but then color. Blonde; Riza's hair. Weird pale blue; hospital wardrobe. And then suddenly she could see.

Riza smiled softly, and Roy's eyes filled with tears. She grabbed Riza by the jaw and pushed into her personal space. "I love you," she said, with conviction. "I _love_ you."

Riza nodded. "I know." And they were kissing, "I" and "love" and "you" breathed out between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyre in love bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> me: not to cishet on main but roy and riza are in love and also soulmates  
> lesbian goblin that lives in my head: roy is a butch lesbian  
> me: wh-  
> lesbian goblin: **_roy is a butch lesbian_**


End file.
